Bad Drawingz Iz Us: The Squeakquel
About This Campcenter Welcome to the third contest in the Bad Drawingz Iz Us canon. In this camp, I ask contestants to draw bad pictures either on paper, or in a computer art program. The pictures aren't supposed to be overly ugly, but also not overly good. Just an overall balance of good and bad. No scribbles or blobs. Try not to be offended by any comments about your picture being awesomely bad (or too good, for that matter). Each week or two there will be a challenge. Then do the challenge. Then be judged. Then do it, again. Host Sprinklemist Contestants (Sign Up, here) reddy (yay!) Chimmy Mrodd, as Zach Josie Jason Ben Shane (I'll do worse this time.) Tdifan Taylor -Tcf09 (Epic Fail already...) Dark- (Even though I don't have a scanner, I did get to the merge) TBTDIF-This is perfect for me. Paint on Windows 7 sucks. TDAFan99 as Christian Tdafan123 Pre-game Chat Sprinklemist: Welcome to the next installment of Bad Drawingz Iz Us. :) Reddy: cool banner sprink! Im ready to draw, badly! Chimmy:This time I won't lose. :D Zach: Weeee I hope i'm on a team with Chimmy! Jason:OMG I'M IN A BAD DRAWING CAMP! I'M SO PROUD OF MYSELF! XD Josie: I love bad drawingz xD Jason I'm so proud too! Ben:BUDDIES *tackels everyone* Josie: Don't tackle me Ahhhhhh! Reddy: i love this camp! Ive always watched it! *holds up a sign that says 'Cards and Nonny did it before me!'* xD i could be the villan, xD Shane: I'll do worser, I hope. Reddy: i hope i do good....er...bad. xD Josie: Hey I just hope I make it passed the first round Taylor: *walks in* ...yep i belong here Ben:Villian *tackels Scar from the lion king* Dark: We only got 5 mins to kill everyone! (XD) Taylor: *mumbles under breath* crazy people... Reddy: *farts* opps (xDDD) Ben:*watching western movie* hee hee bam bam bam bam Taylor: *starts shooting at ben* NOW ITS IN 3D!!! Josie: Uggh am I the only normal person here? Ben:*hears Josie* Meanie you hurt Ben feelings wah cry sob sad ;( Taylor: nope actualy im pretty sane... i just get annoyed easily Dark: Sparta Taylor: *stares annoyingly at Dark* Ben:*says Hi to everyone* Hey Squirell hows you day been *squirell attacks him* aHHHHHHHHHHH Josie: okay lets see how long this insanity lasts for. Reddy: Man! I totally agree with TBTDIF, Windows 7 paint stinks! xD Dark: *is drinking White paint*mmmmmm Milk Josie: Umm Dark thats paint Ben:*does that thumb trick* ooooh ahhhhhhh oooh ahhhhhhhhhhh Taylor: Bens insanity lasts for a whie... trust me, i know him way to well... Ben:*to Squirell* wanna have a tickel fight *pokes squirell* POKE!!! Dark: I'm the farthest veteran so far Christian: Iz ther a chelenge yet Josie: Thanks Taylor umm so how much longer do we have till the insanity is over? Tayor: it never ends... unless hes unconcious or something Ben:shhhhhh the dogs are talking *speaks to rock* roll over Dark: Correction, I'm the 2nd veteran so far Christian: Ben wi ned 2 drew badli (lol wrong spelling iz us) Josie: Great this will be fun then *says sarcastically* hey at least we have some great people here too. Ben:*runs around like a mushroom pixie* It's a love story baby just say MY WISH FOR YOU IS THAT THIS LIFE BECOMES ALL HAT YOU WANT IT TO YOUR DREAMS STAY BIG YOUR WORRIES STAY SMALL Christian: Josie I'm sorry want to be friends and what user are you I am TDAFan99 I'm a great person too and Ben and Taylor and Link and Brittany and Ashlyn and Lindsay and the mother Lindsay and you Ben:*huddled up as a ball* BEEP BEEP BEEP MOOO Taylor: *sees christian* CHRISTIAN!!! *hugs him* Josie: oh i'm Josie Amber actually nice to meet you *smiles* Ben:*gets between everyone and christian* Hey kittens how is it going Josie: oh hi Ben. Ben:whatever you say kitten oh jerry how is it *pokes a rhino* Christian: Lets play a game called The worst thing to happen just say what the worst thing a camp would be ok I'll go if Heather came to camp or if you guys got voted off Ben:If someone took my caffine stash